<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gym Time by MrWriterWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050962">Gym Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWriterWriter/pseuds/MrWriterWriter'>MrWriterWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Futanari, Grinding, Groping, Gym Sex, Hand Jobs, Male on Futa, Maledom/Femsub, Shower Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWriterWriter/pseuds/MrWriterWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A nighttime trip to the gym has Simon and Laura work out with more than just the equipment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gym Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Come on, Simon!” Laura said, hurrying to the gym, her friend trying to keep up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep your tits on, Laura!” He called back. “It’s not like it’s going to vanish at midnight!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know, but…” She let out a squealing giggle as they reached the door. “We finally get to try out the good equipment without being bothered!” She grinned while Simon dug through his pockets for the key. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Being the owner’s grandson has its benefits.” He chuckled, inhaling sharply when he felt a hand grab his crotch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of equipment I can’t wait to try out…” She purred, licking her lips as she kneaded his junk through the gym shorts he had on. They’d already gotten their gym clothes on so they didn’t need to waste time changing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“L-Laura…you know I can’t work out with an erec-damn..” He moaned when she squeezed his balls. “Two can play this game, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Like wha-eep!” She squeaked at the feel of a hand downstairs, blushing when she looked to Simon gripping her own bulge. “I...ahh...” She whimpered when he started kneading. “S...Simon…mmm.” She thrusted into his hand. “Ok, ok! I give!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And?” He ran his thumb along her growing shaft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re bigger than me, I admit it.” She relaxed a bit when they let each other go. “You’re lucky my balls are more sensitive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lucky I’m more focused on a workout right now.” He gave her ass a swat before finding the keys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon as they were inside, Simon went to hit the lights, bringing into view all the gear; the rowers, stairmills, freeweights, resistance machines. Both of them quickly made their decision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bench press?” They quickly made their way over to the nearest machine, and after a quick round of rock, paper, scissors, Simon went first with Laura spotting him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or what she claimed to be ‘spotting’. After setting up a decent weight to get started, he laid down on the bench and gripped the handle...only to feel a weight on his pelvis. “Wha-Laura, what are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spotting you, what else?” She grinned cheekily as she leaned in, pushing her bulge against his. “Just doing it </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon rolled his eyes a little and focused on his reps. He might’ve been able to fully ignore it if the curvy redhead wasn’t wearing a white, semi-translucent spandex leotard. The fact that it was low cut enough to show off her pomegranate-sized breasts, as well as the thong back, showed it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> she had on didn’t help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly found himself wishing he hadn’t let her talk him into wearing such small gym shorts. The second rep was barely done when he felt her grinding on him. “Laura..!” Quickly putting the weight  back on the stand, he gave her an exasperated look. “I thought you want...damn…” He groaned when he saw they were both sporting tents now, with Laura having a firm grip on his. “Didn’t you want to try the good equipment without the crowd??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Course I did.” She purred, slowly pumping him through the fabric. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t make it fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon inhaled deeply at her touch. “You are such a horny little slut sometimes.” He refocused on working out, trying to ignore how good the handjob felt. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit, why do her hands have to be so soft…?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He sighed and took hold of the weights again and started up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True, but I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> horny little slut.” She smiled at the feel of his cock pulsing in her hand. “Mmm, I’d almost forgotten how big you are, babe.” Laura cooed, squeezing his shaft a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One...you mean from this morning after you wanted your wakeup fuck? Two...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, I’ll give you that. But, can you blame me? After all, Mom did say you’re hung like a horse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s debateahhaa…!” He bucked slightly when she kissed the head of his cock through his shorts. “Sh-she also said you’re hung like a pony. Three...four...f-IVE!” He squawked when she started sliding her up one of the legs of his shorts. “Can’t you wait at least until we’re done??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, you’ve focused on stuff easily while I sucked you off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But those weren’t moments when I had something heavy over my head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” Laura pouted and pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon gave a quick glance to be sure she left him in his shorts and resumed doing another rep. However, that didn’t stop her from rubbing him through his shorts. The slight discomfort from his erection straining against the material wasn’t helping. “Dammit, Laura, aren’t you ever not horny??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you believe me if I said I was just eager for my after exercise protein shake?” She replied, circling a finger around the head of his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m so getting her back for this.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought, redoubling his efforts to focus on the weights. It took a little longer than he’d planned on, but he finally got his reps in, much to Laura’s slight disappointment when he got up. “Your turn.” He said, putting the bar back on its notch and getting up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Simon tended to use the barbells, Laura had a preference for the freeweights. She grabbed a couple and moved to get on the bench and set up for some fly presses. As she started, Simon resisted the urge to smirk. They both had a habit of keeping their feet on the floor even when lying down, mostly to keep from accidentally rolling off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One...two...three...fo-ohh!” She gasped when a hand firmly grasped her breast, followed by another clutching her downstairs. For a brief second, she wondered if her choice of workout attire was a good idea before letting out a low moan as Simon started to massage her breast and scrotum through the sheer material. “S...Simon...ahh...!” She bucked in his grip when he gave her a firm squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, getting hard already?” He said, feeling her cock growing in his grip. “Wet too. Thought you were a tougher girl than this.” Following it up by pinching her nipple through the spandex</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She whined at the sensation, gyrating her hips a little to try and get some relief against his hand and feeling herself strain against the leotard. However, he simply pushed her lightly back down, pinning her in his grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah-ah-ahh.” He started kneading her balls. “You don’t get to get up until you finish your reps.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Siimon…! Not f-aahhiir!” Laura moaned, biting her lip when he tweaked her nipple. Knowing he wouldn’t let up until she did it, she did her best to focus. “O-mmm...onne...two...” She had to pause and refocus at the feel of him clutching her slightly firmer. She had no problem admitting she loved it when he literally had her by the balls; she couldn’t resist grinding into his hand. But fighting the urge to just yell for him to take her now was driving her up the wall!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell you what, unless you get your reps in before I reach zero…” Simon smirked when she let out a gasping moan as he gave her junk a firm squeeze, her back arching a little. “You remember what happened last time I played with your balls like that, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes.” She blushed heavily. It took three washings to get those pants fully clean, and she was already about to pop out of her leotard. With a shuddering breath she tried to focus, her eyes widening when she heard him start.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Twenty-five...twenty-four...twenty-three…” He lightly rolled his thumb over the head of her cock, making it throb. “Better hurry, you know I enjoy the look on your face when I make you cum like that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laura squeaked in shock. “Four...five...one! One...two...three…!” She panted, whimpering when Simon’s grip tightened just slightly as he hit sixteen. “...five….two! O-one...two…!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eleven...ten...nine…” Simon started to knead her scrotum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...four, five...three! One, two…!” She tried to speed up, but it proved for naught when she heard heard him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...two...one. Times up, babe.” Laura let out a squealing whine as he began to roughly knead and squeeze her crotch, making sure he didn’t accidentally hurt her, but just enough to make her squirm in pleasure. “You always did like it rough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Already horny from before, Laura couldn’t handle it long, letting the weights roll onto the floor.. “Simooooaahhh!” She cried out, bucking hard into his hand, the fabric darkening as she squirted her load, coating herself and his hand in her hot spunk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clutched her testicles, feeling them twitch with each spurt. As well as her quivering pussy letting out its own honey, both fluids soaking through and pooling under her. “Already? Wow, you were pent up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laura whimpered in protest. “That’s just playing mean...you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> what that grip of yours does to me...!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” He leaned down and kissed her, gently stroking her still erect shaft. “Here, I’ll make it up to you in the shower. You pick what you want me to do to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” She chirped, putting a hand on his and giving a little thrust.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It took a minute to let the water in the shower area warm up, but once it did, Simon undressed and helped Laura peel off the sticky spandex, showing off her still glazed cock. She blushed slightly in embarrassment, only to mew happily when he led her over to the warm spray, soap in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting behind her under the water, he slipped his arms around her so she could watch him get a good handful of sudsy foam before having her hold the bottle. “Now…” He purred into her ear, pulling her close against him with his free hand while he worked the lather into her crotch, making sure to get her mound as well. “I want you to list, </span>
  <em>
    <span>specifically</span>
  </em>
  <span>, all that you want me to do to you while we’re in here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E-everything?” She moaned happily at the feel of her genitals being scrubbed down, along with something thick and hard pushing itself between her asscheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pumped her shaft to scrub the cum off, grinning when it throbbed in his hand. “Everything you think we can do before the hot water runs out.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>